


Beautiful Together

by kfisk8r



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfisk8r/pseuds/kfisk8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closeness almost seems natural now, with their stay on the “deserted island” behind them. Nagisa had tried not to call attention to it, but he'd kept finding more and more ridiculous excuses not to let him out of sight after his nighttime excursion. If he's being honest with himself, he'd rather enjoyed that turn of events. There's something exhilarating about all of that excitement and intensity being focused only on him. On the last night of their training camp from hell, the dam had finally broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Together

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone who's already read this on tumblr. I just couldn't wait for my invite to come through for AO3 lol. Anyway, if you were one of the over 70 folks who liked this on tumblr, thanks a bunch! I never expected it to be that popular! If you're anyone else, then please enjoy this pointless little bit of boy-smut :) Concrit is ALWAYS appreciated!

“Why does trig have to be so hard,” Nagisa complains as he flops onto Rei's bed, languid in the late summer heat. He spreads himself out with a sigh, soaking in the breeze from the oscillating fan in the corner. 

“Maybe if you applied yourself consistently, rather than cramming the day before the test, you'd have an easier time remembering the concepts.” Rei sits on the edge of the bed, flinching only slightly when a warm hand settles over his but not making any move to extricate himself. 

Nagisa giggles and mimics the signature glasses adjustment, slender fingers twining between Rei's larger ones. The closeness almost seems natural now, with their stay on the “deserted island” behind them. Nagisa had tried not to call attention to it, but he'd kept finding more and more ridiculous excuses not to let him out of sight after his nighttime excursion. If he's being honest with himself, he'd rather enjoyed that turn of events. There's something exhilarating about all of that excitement and intensity being focused only on him. On the last night of their training camp from hell, the dam had finally broken.

–---------------------------------

Nagisa had been tossing and turning for half an hour at least. “Rei-chan... Are you still awake?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Maybe if you'd be still for more than ten seconds I'd be able to fall asleep,” he said.

Nagisa chuckled. “Sorry,” he said. The tone of his voice said otherwise. “I guess I'm just antsy. I've been having so much fun, I'm not ready to go back home,” he whined. “I wish we could just stay here forever.”

Warmth spread through Rei's chest as he turned to face the other boy. Though he understood the necessity of returning to their normal routine, there was still a part of him that could identify with Nagisa's childish wish. “Me, too.” It wasn't until those ridiculous puppy-dog eyes lit up like a thousand supernovas that he realized he'd said it out loud.

“Aww, that's so sweet, Rei-chan!” Nagisa rolled closer and clasped his hand, weaving their fingers together. Rei twitched at the sudden contact, debating whether or not to pull his hand away. The once innocent warmth in his chest was snaking its way lower, twisting in his gut in a way that was both familiar and new.

Rei cleared his throat and looked away to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Yes, well... It's impossible of course, but...” His free hand moved to readjust his glasses, but (much to Nagisa's amusement) he realized too late that they were, of course, stowed away for the night.

As Nagisa's laughter faded into silence, Rei was ever more aware that they were still holding hands. The smaller boy propped himself up, insinuating himself further into Rei's personal space. His eyes narrowed and his smile widened, a sure sign that he was up to something devious even by his own standards.

“I know a sure-fire way to get sleepy Rei-chan.” There was something in the tone of his voice that made Rei uneasy. “Do you want to try it?” Nagisa's fingers slid out of his grasp, nails grazing his palm along the way. His eyes followed those fingers as they trailed down Nagisa's trim abs to the waistband of his sleeping shorts and dipped beneath.

Rei had two very sudden, striking realizations:

1\. Nagisa was about to masturbate in front of him.  
2\. His underwear were much too tight.

The proper, logical part of his brain was screaming at him to put a stop to this right away. Masturbating was something you did in secret in the shower to blow off steam. Not in front of some boy you've only known a few weeks in a tent at training camp. And wouldn't it get messy? And what if Haruka or Makoto came to check on them for some reason? What if...

A soft groan brought the world back into focus. “What's the matter,” Nagisa asked, “too shy? Don't tell me you've never done this before.” Small fingers played at the skin just under the waistband of baggy, bright yellow shorts where a considerable tent was growing. Before Rei could refute his assumptions, red eyes scanned down to where his own erection was straining against the fabric of his pajamas. Despite his own embarrassment, and all of Nagisa's bravado, Rei still caught the blush staining the smaller boy's cheeks and the slight tremble in his shoulders.

“I like to go slow,” Nagisa said, hand slipping further down to grasp himself beneath his shorts, “really build myself up so it feels awesome at the end, you know?” It figured that the only thing he'd be patient about is getting himself off. “I bet Rei-chan spends the whole time calculating the number of strokes per minute in order to achieve maximum jerk-off efficiency.” His laugh was different. Breathier.

“I do not!” Even though he did, sometimes.

“Prove it, then.” Nagisa's hand continued to roll back and forth beneath the yellow shorts as he stared down at Rei with hooded eyes. “Show me how you do it.”

He was caught. Again. The damned, manipulative little... “Fine,” Rei said, startling himself with the gravel in his own voice. Mouth dry, heart thumping in his chest, he dug beneath the layers of his clothes to wrap his fingers around his embarrassingly hard cock. It felt good, as always, but there was an added edge to the anticipation of release, knowing that someone was watching him. Falling into a practiced routine, he circled the head, spreading the moisture there to ease the friction of rough fingers on sensitive skin. He couldn't help his head tipping back, the sigh of relief, or the way his eyes almost slipped closed as he gave himself a good squeeze. A soft hiccuping sound caught his attention.

“Beautiful.” Nagisa had used that word a lot around Rei. He'd told him his pole vault was beautiful. That Nanase-senpai's swimming was beautiful. But he'd never said it like this—with his breath coming fast and his pupils blown wide and his eyebrows lost in the curls of his hair like he hadn't actually meant to say it.

And maybe it was the heat of the moment, or the soft moonlight bleeding through the fabric of the tent, or the raw, unguarded passion on the normally playful face, but before Rei could stop himself the words, “You, too,” had already left his mouth.

He had only the briefest of moments to register the genuine smile on Nagisa's face before the other boy leaned down to press their foreheads together. “Then, let's be beautiful together, Rei-chan.” The words ghosted over his lips. They lay there, heads together, soft quick breaths and rustling cloth punctuated by the slow ebb and flow of the waves lapping against the shore for what seemed like minutes. When Nagisa's voice broke the silence, it was gentle, without any of his usual teasing or silliness. “Can I... kiss you?”

It was the most natural thing in the world to close his eyes and tilt his head just so and fall into his first real kiss. Firm but soft, Nagisa's mouth enclosed his bottom lip, pulling at it, kneading it, leaving his head spinning with the incongruity of how one small gesture could create so much sensation. When Nagisa backed off after only a few seconds, he couldn't quite stifle a frustrated whine at the loss of it.

The younger boy shushed him as he swung a leg over Rei's thighs. Insistent fingers tugged at his waistband. “Is this okay,” Nagisa asked.

He could only nod, lifting himself on shaking arms as his pajamas slid over his hipbones just enough to free his dick. A quick shuffle of yellow cloth later and Nagisa's was out too, head glistening with precome as it bounced up toward his stomach. 

The second kiss was nothing like the first. Nagisa's arm wound its way around Rei's broader shoulders, fingers tangling in the short hairs at the nape of his neck as he pulled their faces together. The tip of a tongue slid hot and wet against his, and all he could think was how wrong he was to ever think this kind of thing was disgusting. Nagisa pressed closer, letting his weight fall against him. Their bare cocks slid against one another, and all the air seemed to escape from Rei's lungs. He could count Nagisa's heartbeats against his stomach.

“Here,” Nagisa panted against his mouth, grabbing his hand and guiding it to the smaller boy's prick. He trailed his fingers over the head, measuring the shape and size by feel. He must have done something right because Nagisa melted into him, moaning against his lips, and he wanted to feel like that too, to share the moment with the beautiful boy in his lap. He took Nagisa's hand, barely needing to guide it at all before it settled over him, each finger in turn swiping over the hood of his cock.

Flitting, wet kisses showered over his mouth, open in a silent gasp, before their lips slotted together, Nagisa's tongue making a thorough survey of the topography of Rei's molars. He chased it with his own, licking tentatively at the roof of the younger boy's mouth.

The blond bucked into his hand, whimpered around his tongue. The fingers at the back of his neck tugged hard at his hair as Nagisa grabbed the base of his dick in earnest, tugging up with a slow twist, sucking Rei's tongue into his mouth and...

Orgasm hit with the speed and force of a bullet train. Blinding pleasure faded slowly into relief, and then gut-wrenching embarrassment at what had just happened. He'd barely been touched and now the proof of his inexperience was dripping in warm globs down his chest. Before he could descend into full-on panic, a gentle hand tipped his chin up.

“Was it that good, Rei-chan?” Nagisa's eyes were round with wonder, and no small amount of pride. “You looked so hot when you came, it must have been good...”

He couldn't even think of a proper descriptor for how good it had felt, so he settled on a nod. But did that mean... “You... You didn't?”

Nagisa blushes deep red and looks down to his crotch, at the prick jutting out, twitching and red. “Not yet... I don't think it'll take much, though, so I can take care of it.” He moved to swing his leg off of Rei's.

“No,” Rei said, perhaps a little too loud, stopping the younger boy with a firm grip on his wrist. “Please... Let me help.”

He hadn't thought it possible for Nagisa to get any redder. Nevertheless, the weight settled back on Rei's thighs. He hadn't really thought it through, he just knew that he wanted the other boy to feel as good as he had. Swallowing his nervousness, he reached out and grasped Nagisa's dick.

It wasn't so different from his, if he thought about it. A little thicker, a little shorter, a little more flair to the head... But altogether the same basic equipment. It stood to reason that what felt good for him would probably feel good for Nagisa. He rubbed over the slit with his fingertips and brought forth a shiver. Grasping around the base earned him a groan. Pulling up toward the head got Nagisa's hips moving. Rei let him guide the rhythm, moving his hand back and forth in time with the smaller boy's thrusts.

Nagisa's stomach quivered, his breathing erratic as he gripped Rei's forearm. “Harder, Rei-chan.”

He tightened his fingers, mesmerized by the fluid ease with which Nagisa moved, and for some reason he couldn't help but think of that first time he saw Nanase-senpai swim, and wouldn't that just be appropriate that this is where Nagisa is most free. It was then that Rei remembered what the other boy did right before he saw stars. Watching slitted red eyes for a response, he twisted his grip on the upstroke, and sure enough Nagisa arched back with a choked cry.

He was entirely too busy watching the blond's straining muscles and the curve of his throat to realize that some of the product of that powerful orgasm had landed on his face until he tasted it on the tip of his tongue as he wet his dry lips.

It wasn't so bad, actually. Salty. Bitter. But not disgusting, as he had thought it might be. Before he could move to wipe his face, he realized that Nagisa was now staring down at him, watching him ponder the flavor of his come. “Did you just...?”

“No! Well, yes, but... Not on purpose! You just got it all over me and--” Nagisa's tongue swiping across his lips and into his mouth effectively silenced him.

After the flavor had faded, Nagisa pulled back with little pecks and nibbles, fingers carding through the damp strands of hair at Rei's temples. “That was,” Nagisa stops, then blinks, propping himself up and staring down between them at Rei's dick, which was suddenly poking him in the stomach.

The grin on his face was almost predatory. “Round 2, FIGHT!”

–----------------------------------

Reigh laughs and shakes his head. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, and the boat trip back had been split between him napping and leaning over the bow to empty the contents of his stomach into the ocean. But even so, Nagisa had stuck with him the whole time, rubbing his back when he got sick, propping him up as he slept, and walking him back to his house only to kiss him senseless before pushing him through the front door and waving goodbye.

“What'cha laughing about?” Nagisa curls closer to him and squeezes his hand.

“Nothing, just...” Everything. Rei looks out the window. “The first time we held hands.”

Nagisa hums in understanding, sitting up behind him and wrapping a slender arm around Rei's torso, head pressed gently into his shoulder. That familiar warmth bursts in his chest and he relaxes into the embrace, allowing himself to enjoy the closeness and Nagisa's uncharacteristic silence. Until the hand on his stomach trails down to his crotch, cupping him through his track pants.

“Round 3?”


End file.
